We Are Pikmin!
by DubbleDuelSword
Summary: The tale of the red leafed Pikmin Steve and his friends as they leave the great name of Pikmin on the Distant Planet.
1. Life On Our Own Once More

**Authors notes: Guess what everyone...this is my fifth story and it as nothing to do with Adventure Time. WHAT? But it's true I mainly focus on Adventure Time but this story I really really want to make no matter how many other stories I have in progress so yeah. But this story if you didn't read the summery is about the ever so famous red leaf Pikmin Steve and his friends so let me tell you about our main Pikmin characters:**

**Steve: He is a red leafed Pikmin. Despite the leaf on his head he is possibly one of the most strongest Pikmin ever. He is also a trooper, dedicates 200% of himself to help the Pikmin colony.**

**Bob: He is a yellow flower Pikmin. He is the one Pikmin that many people relay on 'cause he is the one Pikmin that needs to come when others are just one Pikmin short for carrying something back.**

**Stan: He is a blue bud Pikmin. He's a Pikmin that can easily get so many of his brethren killed 'cause of his crazy ideas. His catch phrase being "I are totally smert."**

**Jeffery: He is a white flower Pikmin. He is a daredevil extremist. He throws himself into the face of danger not caring for his health of safety or how big his opponent is.**

**Ashley: She is a purple flower Pikmin. You mess with her friends and she will beat you down no matter how big you are. Her friends being hurt will equal your death.**

**Now with the longest author note in Fanfiction history perhaps it's time for the real story. I do not own the Pikmin series but man I wish I did 'cause anyone who has played Pikmin has suffered in some way, shape or form and I am one of them.**

Chapter 1: Life On Our Own Once More

A long time ago the Pikmin lived in fear. Each one of them lived in their Onions scared of being the next Bulborb's lunch scattered across the Distant planet. That was until he came. He guided the Pikmin assembling them all showing them despite their size in great numbers they can beat even the Emperor Bulbax. But he left them and they used his teachings so that they could survive and no longer live in fear. But soon he came back and with a friend. All of them had discovered had searched new places, enemies and Pikmin. But they left again but this time the Pikmin felt united each of them red, yellow, blue, purple, and white. All of them decided to create Pikmin colonies each of them becoming friends and together becoming an unstoppable force of Pikmin. But this is a tale of five friends each of them with their own unique abilities and together they are Pikmin and hear them... "MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Bob! Bob! Bob get over here we're one guy short!"

"Yeah yeah." (In the game Pikmin can't communicate with Olimar 'cause they are not of the same species but Pikmin are so yeah they can talk to each other)

A mixture of yellow and blue Pikmin had been trying to carry back the remains of Armored Cannon Beetle Larva. They had been sent to go explore this area of the forest that had few bodies of water but mainly made of electrical gates. Bridges had been made over the bodies of water the group of blue and yellow Pikmin had been led by one of the most homicidal Pikmin ever, Stan. Stan has always been a crazy guy so why make him captain of this expedition all because of four words he said to the Pikmin leaders "I are totally smert!"

"I seriously wonder why the leaders let you be captain of this expedition." Bob said helping his his friend Stan and the other Pikmin carry the last larva which happened to be in the front of the larva death trail.

"Alright guys follow me I know a shortcut back to base."

"A short cut? What short cut?"

"You know the short cut back into the Awakening Wood/Forest of Hope where the base is."

"But that would mean...you're gonna get us all killed!"

"Don't worry WE SHALL SURVIVE!"

"Dude none of us are like Steve or Jeffery."

"I don't care. I'm the captain so we go my way."

The group had journeyed over the border into the Valley of Repose bringing the beast remains across the unknown area.

"See what I tell you no danger."

"Stan my ears are standing on edge. Somethings not right."

"What you think some Bulborb or something is hiding here."

"I don't know put there's something here. Dude we need to stop."

He then dropped the larva making the group unable to carry the larva and causing the rest of the group to crash into the larva causing the larva to be pushed forward thankfully the Pikmin carrying it let go and in result the larva fell of the edge.

"What the heck Bob! What was that for?"

"Look down 'captain'."

He looked down seeing the many dwarf Bulborbs covering the ground which led to the path ahead.

"Bulborbs." Said Stan. "Not good."

"Ya think! So what do we do now 'captain'?"

"Hmm...Alright as captain we'll be going into the other blue pikmin base here leaving our stuff there so we may crush their skulls into their bodies!"

"So where is the base?"

"It's by the lake luckily for us it happens to be close by. Just follow me to safety!"

"Or death."

Th battalion of Pikmin regrouped themselves following their questionable captain to the supposed base. The area he led them to was much like a swerving path cleared of any and all enemies.

"See I told you everything would fine."

Soon enough they reached the end of the path arriving at the non-frozen lake. Two onions were present in the area both being blue one being on land the and the other in water.

"Well if it isn't Stan."

A white flower Pikmin approached Stan. Even though all Pikmin look the same Stan and Bob knew who he was.

"Jeffery how's a going? I'm surprised you're still alive."

"And I'm surprised that you didn't kill your assigned squad. What are you doing here anyway?"

"I can answer that." Said Bob. "Mr. Captain here thought taking a short cut into here would be a great idea to get back to base."

"Well that explains a lot. And hey! That is a lot of Armored Cannon Beetle Larva! What did you do fight a whole nesting ground?"

"Something like that." Bob said looking at Stan remembering what had happened earlier in the day.

"But hey guys why don't you load up those bodies up into the onion."

"Yeah thanks man. Troops! Load them up!"

The battalion then took the dead Cannon Larva towards the onion that was on land. The sun began to set blue and white Pikmin began carrying rather large stick with sharp points towards the entrance to the base empaling them into the ground so that nothing can enter.

**...**

At night the Pikmin were safe from any of the nocturnal creatures that may now be traveling the land searching for poor Pikmin they may have become lost and will soon become a creatures next meal. When nightfall had came the Pikmin did learn how to protect themselves without needing to go into the onion. Something they learned from Olimar from there many explorations with him and Louie. Something else they learned from Olimar was the making of journal entries something that all leaders did and few other Pikmin.

_Day 1 of being captain_

_Me and my army were sent out to find beast and such for more Pikmin. Today we searched parts of the Awakening Woods/Forest of Hope. In our search for him we stumbled upon a breeding ground of Armored Cannon Beetle Larva. We took them head on only losing twenty-four of my group of one-hundred and fifty men, Pikmin. Bob has been on my case about my leadership skills but I am totally smerter then he. So I laugh at him hahaha. But I wonder sometimes, how are my friends doing?_

**There it is the beginning of "We Are Pikmin!" so what do you think? I will admit this could be a challenge to make but I love a good challenge. All types of advice are excepted especially ones from other people who have made Pikmin stories. So all I have left to say is review.**

**L-ater**


	2. On With Mission Bulborb Eradication

**Authors notes: Glad to see that people are liking this fic and to those who don't well go get eaten by a Bulborb. I don't know, I guess there are always going to be those people who are gonna hate. Ma right? So I'll just ignore them and go on with this fic. So read and go about that as you will. I own only the story and nothing more.**

Chapter 2: On With Mission Bulborb Eradication

Within the Wistful Wild there are creatures that are horribly strong. Creatures that can strike fear even into the most mightiest of Pikmin warriors. But only one Pikmin is brave and foolish enough to face any creature. He is the one the only the savior of Pikmin kind, Steve.

Today was a peaceful day in the Wistful Wild. Only a Gatling Groink and a Spotty Bulbear were patrolling the area. A few watery and Fiery Blowhogs were present, and some Armored Cannon Bettle Larva were wondering about. At the center of the Wistful Wild stood a high and mighty Oak tree. This Oak tree is home to the central hub of red Pikmin.

The tree's inside is a thing to behold. Once entering the tree from the base sables galore can be seem each sable holding a trained fiery dweevil. Past that floor would be a hotel central area filled with various red Pikmin like things such as, a nectar bar, a fire spa, and various other things. The floors above this would be the tremendous amounts of bed room with each one getting their own room. In the center of this tree is a make-shift elevator operated by leafs and wind power. At the top of the tree hidden within the leafs were th Onions and stables for Bumbling Snitchbugs. Pikmin groups were sent every day to bring the remains of beast so that the population would grow. However, Pikmin have spotted Bulborb Larva emerging from the north area of the Wistful Wild. evidence has shown that an Empress Bulblax resides in a cave deep blow. Half of an entire Pikmin army out of three-hundred have been sent to this area while the other hundred and fifty await orders from the captain of this expedition, Steve.

Steve was in his room, preparing himself for something of extreme importance, the fall of the Empress Bulblax. Like all slandered red Pikmin he had a leaf on his head, however his leaf was chipped making it so that he could never have a flower on his head. He left his room and proceeded up to the top floor. The top floor was quite busy, Pikmin came in and out of the onions, Snitchbugs flew into the hangers dropping beast and jars full of nectar only to leave to find more stuff. Various ladders have been set-up on the tree, connecting tree branch to tree branch up to the tip of the tree which was Steve's destination. Upon reaching the top his squad was all set and ready for operation "Bum Rush" as Steve called it. Snitchbugs, and an onion was present.

"Alright everyone this is it. The day you were plucked for, operation Bum Rush. Some of you might not come back, except for me 'cause I've survived everything that has ever been thrown my way. But to those of you who die you will not be forgotten. Your bravery for wanting to protect the Pikmin nation from future generations from Bulborbs will be carried forth. But enough of me talking. NOW IS THE TIME FOR ACTION! LET'S ROLL!"

The Pikmin moo-ed hoping onto the Bumbling Snitchbugs and others boarded the onion. Steve jumped on his Snitchbug that he named Kevin and took flight leading his Pikmin to the northern area.

...

Night soon came and the air troops arrived in the area that the dungeon was said to be in.

"Hey Steve!" A red bud Pikmin flew next to Steve. "You see them?"

"Not really! If they were attacked by something they would have been able to fend it off. They weren't hand-picked for this mission for nothing. Not to mention my older brother Stefon is leading them at the moment."

"Well what do you suppose we do?"

"Alright light yourself! And tell the others too! Once we see a light down there we'll know where they are!"

"Got it."

The young bud flew back telling the other to activate their light ability to signal the land troops. They all soon did and the onion began propelling that gold star-dust stuff. Steve looked intensely at the ground all he needed was a light just a simple light. That's when he saw it a red light and then another and another until eventually an entire area was glowing red.

"This way guys they're over here!"

Steve and his men flew down towards the lights and soon it was a Pikmin party with now the entire army now joined together Steve jumped off of his Snitchbug and rejoined his brother.

"Hey little brother. About time the legendary trooper got here."

"Always good to be on the field."

Stefon was like any other red flower Pikmin, however he was different. He had a scar over his right eye that was given to him by a Burrowing Snagret.

"So you found the location of the dungeon entrance?"

"Yeah just follow me."

Steve followed his older brother down a grassy path that soon revealed an opening. The opening showed only twelve Dwarf Orange Bulborbs that were all sleeping.

"Only twelve of these brats? That's easy."

"Not really."

"What do you mean?"

"My part of the army reached here this afternoon and when we found this area there were five Orange Bulborbs."

"Five?! Damn! Talk about protection."

"That's not the worst part. There's also a Puffy Blowhog around that area and more closer to the hole is a Snagret."

"Holy Louie that is a lot of things to fight."

"Yeah but it could have been worse I mean there was a Dirigibug here before but we took him out."

"How many we lose?"

"Like five or seven."

"Crap. Well I think we should rest for the night. Be a bit easier to take down those Bulborbs' while they're half awake."

For the rest of the night the red Pikmin set-up a small base camp within a near by bush. There the Pikmin slept within their onion to avoid any death while sleeping situations.

The next day soon came and the army of Pikmin came flooding out of the onion all ready for a fight of their lives.

"Alright guys" Steve said "here's the plan. First we'll have my brother go in and attack the Bulborbs' that should get the Blowhog's attention and that will be when the rest of you guys, the air rade will come in and dogpile that Blowhog. In order for this plan to work everyone and I mean EVERYONE must stay away from the dungeon entrance. That is if you value your life. Now then any questions?"

A young bud had then risen his hand.

"Go on."

"What if we do get near the entrance?"

"Three words...RUN. LIKE. HELL. Alright let's go."

The Pikmin snuck out of the bush and positioned themself at a proximity angle so that they could attack the Orange Bulborbs' from behind. If they learned anything about Orange Bulborbs, any Bulborbs period, is that attacking from behind decreases the chance of being devoured. The Pikmin quickly charged at them and about a half a second the Pikmin even touched them the Orange Bulborb's eyes all shot open and soon were attacked by the red pik-pik carrots. The Bulborbs' were overwhelmed by the amount of Pikmin and all they could was shake them off only to have more attack. Luck for them and unlucky for the Pikmin the Dwarf Orange Bulborbs' were still in the area and began aiding their adult forms by devouring the Pikmin causing other Pikmin to beat them to death. The crys and shouts of death soon alerted the Blowhog who saw army of Pikmin and floated over to them. Pikmin then fell from the sky jumping off of the Snitchbugs' and landing on the Blowhog. Things were going almost as planned, ever thought of that while playing Pikmin then you should know what happens next. The Blowhog soon deflated into nothing-ness and all that remained was one Orange Bulborb. In a final act of defiance the Bulborb ran over to the hole and shook of the Pikmin it before letting out it's death cry. Pikmin hit the ground which created tremors deep underground where a certain hybrid lived. The serpent bird erupted from the ground seeing the now scattering Pikmin. While this was all happening ten Pikmin had hung for dear life trying to pull themselves up and to not fall into the cavern of death, Steve, Stefon, six flowers, and two buds were all hanging from the now crumbling cavern entrance.

"Can things get anymore worse?!" Steve shouted.

The Snagret the turned around and noticed the ten Pikmin and made a screeching caw.

"You just had to open your mouth! You just had to open your mouth! Didn't you!?"

"Shut up!"

"Guys..." said one of the buds.

"What!?"

The bud pointed up with his noise and Steve and Stefon looked up seeing the Snagert tower over them and stretched its self at them. They all screamed and braced themselves for death. Several screams were heard, they opened their eyes seeing that their men were saving them from an untimely death.

"You guys! What are you doing!?" Steve shouted seeing his men fighting off the Snagert.

"We'll take care of this Snagert! You guys go find the Empress! We'll join you once we've sir-fried this serpent!" A flower had shouted looking and his commander.

"Very well then."

With that Steve and the others fell down into the darkness of the cavern, free-falling 'til they hit the ground. Steve gazed around the area noticing small ponds of water as well as a variety of paths all blocked by white dirt-walls.

"Hey" said Stefon"you guys get the creepy feeling of something."

"Yeah." Said the bud from earlier. "This place creeps me out."

"Pull it together men, Pikmin that is. This place seems creepy but what would you expect? This is the lair of the Empress Bulblax. Now go find that hole so we can go deeper. I have a strange feeling about this place too so let's move fast."

The Pikmin proceeded on, avoiding any dirt-wall not wanting to waste time. After traveling across different paths the ten men, Pikmin, stumbled across a white dirt-wall. Steve looked through the holes in the wall seeing a hole that would take them deeper into the dungeon.

"Guys! I see the hole. Come on, help me break this wall."

The Pikmin smashed their heads on the wall taking it down within a minute or so. Once the wall came down it revealed a large ground like area with nothing in it.

"Large area, no sign of beasts, brace yourselves guys."

They walked into the arena like area and walked towards the center yet nothing happened.

"Nothing!?" Stefon said quite surprized. "Wow this place is a push over."

As if insulted, from no where a massive bomb-rock fell that was soon followed by more bomb-rocks that circled the small battalion.

"OH MY GOD!"

The group quickly ran in the opposite way barely escaping the explosive rocks.

"Now who's the one who had to open his mouth!"

"Shut up Steve. At least we're alive aren't we."

As if the words Stefon said were cursed a loud whistling sound was heard and was followed by a huge thud. Two stone like rollers appeared in the center of the room they were just in and with it a giant water creature that let out a water like howl.

Steve and the others looked at Stefon with narrow eyes. "You just had to say something. Didn't you?" Steve said. "If we make it out of here alive, I'm duck-taping your mouth shut."

My phone won't let me use bold print just wanted to say that.

Well this is going to cause some trouble for Steve and his friends wouldn't you say. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and to those who didn't, well too bad, that's your problem. See you guys later in the month for the next update.

L-ater.


	3. Welcome to Deads Vile! Population: You!

**Authors notes: Time for some dungeon madness. Hope you all enjoy. And I own nothing. NOTHING!**

Chapter 4: Dungeon Chaos: Welcome to Deads Vile! Population: You!

They ran for there lives trying to avoid the stone rollers of death from the dimensional monster that is the waterwrath.

"You know something Stefon!" Steve said.

"What!?"

"This is all your fault!"

"What you mean 'my fault'!?"

"If you didn't say anything then none of this would be happening!"9

"Shut up! At least things can't get worse!"

"You idiot! Why would you say that! Haven't you learned how this planet works? When you say stuff like that things become HELL! Espically in dungeons!"

"That's not true. That's just a myth! Like saying white Pikmin can walk on water! Look a corner, up ahead! If we take it we'll lose this jack-ass!"

The Pikmin made the turn and press themself against the wall watching the Waterwrath roll away.

"Okay. We're safe."

Steve quickly covered his mouth to hush him up. "Shut up man! Who knows what else could be in this dungeon!"

Stefon grabbed Steve by his wrist removing his hand and slapping him with it. "Whatever man, nothing bad's going to happen. It's not like there's an entire gang of Wollywogs surrounding us at this moment."

"G-g-g-g-g-guys..." The presents of fear was heard in the young bud Pikmin's voice as he shook pointing his finger at the shadows near them.

"What is it maaaaaa..." Steve's voice trailed off as he saw what made the young Pikmin so fearful. "Oh my god. Wa-wa-wa-wa-wa-"

"'What are you guys talking abooout..." Stefon saw the small red eyes within the shadows, forty-eight eyes to b exact, and fear would soon fill his plant-animal body. "Wa-wa-wa-wa-wa-"

The simultaneous croks of amphibious creaters when off as well as the sound of wet skin being slapped by hands. So many creaters to have been chosen a hord of Water Dimpels, a tribe of Crawmads, even Watery Blowhogs would be great but no. It was a gang of-

"WOLLYWOGS!"

Couldn't have said it better myself. The small force of Pikmin wasted no time in getting the hell out of their, well they did after screaming in terror for a solid five minutes, with Wollywogs hoping after them leaving watery splashes among the ground.

"How the hell do we escape these body-slamming death bringers!?" The middle bud Pikmin shouted running with all her might.

"Guys look!" Steve pointed up at the wall of the maze-like complex seeing how the current stretch of high-land seemed shorter than it once was. "The walls look shorter! I think we can toss each other up there! As captian of this team I order you guys to toss each other up there!"

"Sir yes, sir!"

The buds began tossing each other upon the ledge, with assistance from Steve and Stefon, eventually leaving the trooper, his brother, and the lone female Pikmin of the small squad.

"Now what?!" She shouted. "We're still being chased!"

"You mean I'm being chased." Steve quickly picked up his brother and tossed him onto the high-ground and then proceeded in picking up the female Pikmin. "Going up, 'ma lady?"

"Steve, what are you doing?"

"Something reckless, babe. Something reckless." Steve then tossed the female Pikmin at his brother. "Guys, head to the hole, I'll catch up when I can!"

"You sure about this bro.?"

"Just go!"

They nodded their heads and left past Steve's point of view as he moved with purpose instead of fear, now. Left, right, right, double left, three rights then a turn to the left, Steve rushed down the complex maze still having the squash thirsty frogs hot on his tall.

"That's right you stupid frogers. Follow the trooper." Steve said under his breath as he continued to run through the maze the echos of a watery beast was heard, with each step it came closer and closer. "Alright who's up for Wollywog burgers?" Steve jumped to the side as an unnoticed Water Wraith came, running down the Wollywogs into guty, messy, bloody frog pancakes. "Take that bitches!" Steve's loud remark went noticed as the dimensional beast turned around and rolled after the little trooper. "Crap."

Steve ran for his life, well as fast has his little legs could carry him, as the Water Wraith slowly began closing the gap between them.

"Crap! Crap! CRAP! Gods, give me some help here!"

As if the Pikmin gods heard him, an entire layout of massive, Bulborb sized, bomb-rocks fell from the sky making Steve quicken his pace.

"Thank you Pikmin gods!"

The bomb-rocks all simultaneously exploded around the Wraith with the wind of the explosion blowing Steve further away as the debre blew away revealing a roller-less Water Wraith now running in the opposite direction.

"Yeah, get out of here you fat pansy!"

Steve then ran off further into the complex eventually rejoining his comrades.

"Dude, what was that explosion?"

"Just some help I got from the gods."

"Who, Amaterasu?"

"Is that our god?"

"I guess, I mean she does restore nature and stuff."

"Ehem." The two brothers turned their attention to the hole with a very sassy looking female Pikmin with the others jumping down the hole. "If you guys are done, we do have a mission to do."

With that she jumped down the hole and soon followed by the captain and his brother. As they entered the next sublevel the layout looked very earthy with several patches of grass in different areas. If anything this sublevel was much a dirt web to say.

"Alright what's the radar say?"

"Let me check." The flower Pikmin took out a small radar and attached to his wrist. The reader showed a green screen with a map of the terrain. It was indeed a web like complex, each path stretched into another that stretched into three others. "Well, map says the exit's in the northwestern area. surprisingly there's only one other sublevel after this."

"Really now." Steve said with interest and sorrow. "Well I can already tell that this sublevel going to be a pain. Alright, the faster we move the more of a chance of survival. Stick togetherand move out!"

The battalion of ten headed through the north exit, according to the map at least.

"Alright world, whose it gonna be?"

Within arriving in the next area it was seemingly empty, nothing but a glowstem was present.

"Wow world what a disappointment."

"Well think if we ate it." One of the flower Pikmin said. "If we ate it then we'd be break dancing like no tomorrow."

"Whatever, let's just find the entrance to the next sublevel and blow up queeny."

Steve brushed by the Glowstem as he and the rest of group went through the opposite way eventually entering the center of the entire maze complex. There, they see a pair of stalked eyes, the skin being a pitch black with blue ghost like eyes. Behind them were a patch of Glowstems, they swished with the sudden wind that blew from the west and the north. The eyes targeted the commandment of red Pikmin, they moved left and right seeing the eyes follow them as they move.

"That's really weird."

"Hey, this guy's eyes are like the emperors's."

"Oh yeah." Steve picked up a small pebble. "Rise up from the dirt, Bloodshot!" Steve flung the pebble at the right eye making the creature flinch for a second. This, however, only enraged this possible beast. The ground began to shake as dirt and dust violently rose and twirled around this beast.

"What's going on!?"

The creature's head rose from the ground, releasing a thunderous roar that echoed thru the entire dungeon. Has the beast began to rise he began to reveal his Bulborb like features and complexity. As his head began to rise the beast revealed his sharp, fang like, teeth that were dripping with blood from a previous meal. His legs ,thin yet thick, were covered in dirt and mud yet the horrored stench of beast blood were still present, and fresh. His back a very dark blue, almost regal even, it had shined brighter than any other part of his body due to the Glowstems that grew on the mighty beast's back. A closer examination of the back would reveal that a scaly rock armor grew on the beast providing a blue moss for the Glowstems to thrive. The beast released a massive howl making rocks from the ceiling above fall, they were not big enough to crush the small "army", if you'd like.

"What the hell is that thing!?"

The Pikmin began to slowly back away, completely overwhelmed by the size of this colossal beast.

"W-w-well whatever this thing is w-w-we sh-should r-r-r-ra-RUN!"

Steve was the first to make an attempted at running, and was the first to trip...nice. He quickly staggered back up to his feet and ran for his life, followed by the other nine.

"WHAT DO WE DO!?" One of the older flower Pikmin screamed. "I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!"

Steve slapped the man's, Pikmin's, face to bring him back to his senses as they continued to run like hell. "Pull it together man! We are not going to die! We are going to-" a massive stem of a Glowstem nearly crushed Steve into the next life causing him to sherik like a little girl and jump into the arms of his older brother "WE'RE GONNA DIE! HE'S GONNA SMASH US INTO PIKMIN SOUP! MOMMY!"

"Gees, my trooper."

The colossal Bulborb was far behind however the strange acting Glowstems produced a new problem, a deadly problem.

"You think the Glowstems are connected to that Bulborb, thing!?"

"I don't know... and I don't WANT TO FIND OUT! OH GOD!" Steve managed to roll away from an upcoming stem and bearly dodged a swing from another. "YOU FUCKEN PIECE OF-"

"RAAAAAAAAOR!"

"STEVE!"

"I didn't say it! I swear to Olimar that I didn't!"

The roar came from the distance, it was closing in...that monsterous Bulborb.

"Crap! Quick, where's the exit to this sublevel!?"

"It was past that Bulborb!" The young bud shouted having dodged another stem whip.

"Great! Any ideas on how to beat it!?"

"I might have one!" One of the flower Pikmin ran back in the direction of the Bulborb.

"Where you going, Joe?"

"His name's Joe?"

"Not important right now captain."

The Pikmin dodged another swing from the evil plant soon enough another echoing roar was heard with it came Joe, emerging from the shadows.

"What you go to do, Joe?"

"Well captain, I went to find out how that monster fights sure enough I learned some stuff. Surly enough he fights like Emperor Bulblax but his thong is a lot more thin and long, like a snake, it's disturbing. If we can find some bomb-rock for him to swallow then we could sneak right around him."

"Alright then! So, anyone bring mini bomb-rocks with them?"

"Who do we look like to you?" One of the red flower Pikmin shouted. "Do we look like a bunch redneck yellow Pikmin?"

"Hey! My friend is a yellow Pikmin!"

"You can talk about Bob later, Steve. Right now we've got more important things to worry about, LIKE STAYING ALIVE!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, let's get to this guy!"

The massive beast appeared from no where, releasing a powerful roar, now blocking the north exit.

"OR HE CAN COME TO US, RUN!"

Everyone scattered around trying to avoid the beast sloppy thong as it whipped around trying to swallow the carrot animals.

"EVERYONE, SCATTER!" Two flowers and the female ran to the east, Joe, a bud, and a flower ran to the east, and the other two flowers ran to the south leaving Stefon and Steve face to face with slobber mouth himself. "NOT WITHOUT ME!"

"DUCK!"

Steve and Stefon hit the ground, avoiding the beast's thong. The thong wrapped around the near by Glowstem and yanked it out from the very ground it was planted in and entered the beasts mouth.

"T-t-that's s-s-some p-p-power he's got." Steve said in a very shaky voice as he clung onto the ground.

The beast swallowed the vegetation and released another earth shattering roar.

"Great now we're gonna die! Anything else you want to throw at us world!?"

Steve slapped his brother. "Shut up! every time you say something like that things get worse!"

"Ya right!"

Just then the running screams of Pikmin were heard as the group reassembled huddling extremely close to Steve and Stefon.

"What's going on guys?" Steve said suddenly panicked and surprised.

Each one of them were completely disoriented and sweating like the fire of a Fiery Bublax. They all spoke at the same time making no sense what so ever yet it all seemed like a message. Gnsdghghdihh**P**fdhgfkshfgjkhgk**U**hbfjhofnjnfho**F**thjjijhijjokhmijg**F**gkjdngkjds**S**ngfndl**T**ngdfjlngla**O**gjdbnlgb**O**njdbgjs**L**!"

"Guys you need to speak slower I can't understand a word you're saying."

The sound of a dense object wabbling was heard, Steve and Stefon looked in the directions that each group came from, the very thing horrified them as the others held tighter to them. South, east, and west it was all the same, it was a massive fungus creator with stubby feet and a red-ish orange top, it approaching the Pikmin fast. What is this creature you ask? Well, it's a-

"PUFFSTOOL!"

Couldn't have said it better myself.

**Things don't look good in the slightest for our ten Pikmin explores. What will happen next to them? Find out in the next chapter!**

**L-ater.**


	4. Temporary Departure From Distant Planet

Okay, let's talk...

To all those who read this and all that other stuff you may have noticed that this is rarely updated. The reason for that is because of the over haul of fics I have, that being five other fics. So, this is going on hiatus, as unfortunate that is.

Once I've gotten a few of my fics out-of-the-way I will be restarting this fic once more but until then... I don't honestly know. I know some of you might hate me for how I left it at the last chapter but hey I didn't plan for this to happen, nor did I want it to happen. Once I start updating this expect it to be updated more often but until then... um I don't exactly know but yeah.

L-ater.


End file.
